


Clarity

by Comet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zayn and Liam are under cover agents, and the rest of the boys are computer nerds :p, for rival firms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet/pseuds/Comet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. and Mrs. Smith au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting a Mr and Mrs Smith fic for like forever, so I decided a few month ago that I should just do it myself. Give it a try. Ended up hating it ^ what else is new, right? No, but then I stumbled upon it today and decided that I should just post it? because there should at least be one mr and mrs smith au out there, even if it’s crappy .. :3

“Do you see him?”

Zayn angled his head slightly and mumbled “Not yet.” into his earpiece. He had a good view of the floor below him from where he stood. A bird’s eye view. Like he was standing on a mountain top and looking down at the valley. None of the main men had arrived yet, what Zayn could see.

The elevator behind him dinged opened. A plant on his left gave him some umbrage, so he probably didn’t look too suspicious. He could just be overlooking the banquet happening underneath him. A couple moved smoothly down the wide stairs with their arms hooked. The girl held a fist in the billowing gown, watching her steps.

Zayn pressed his hip against the banister, watching the couple melt into the people socializing. He could spot the open bar in the corner, half shielded by the huge sparkling chandelier dangling in the high ceiling, next to the balcony door. Perfect. A good place to relocate.

“A rum and coke.” He told the bartender’s back and sat down on one of the stools. A few men with their eyes glued on the counter, sipped at their tumbler glasses with amber colored drinks. A sad bunch. Zayn smoothed a palm over his slicked back hair while watching over a shoulder. People mingling. Nothing attention grabbing.

“Here.”

Zayn turned around and nearly missed the glass the bartender slid his way.

“That’ll be ten pounds.” The very hot bartender told him.

“Ten? Are you kidding?”

“You’re at the mayor’s annual banquet, what did you expect?”

“Fine.” He’d crave the money back from the company afterwards anyway. Still hurt though.  “So overpriced.” He muttered as he handed over a ten.

“It’s overpriced as shit. The government sucks us dry every way they can.”

Zayn nodded approvingly at what the, possibly intoxicated, fellow beside him slurred into his glass. His eyes were fixed on the wall.

“See? He knows.” Zayn lifted his glass and clanked theirs together. The bartender snorted, but Zayn caught the corner of his mouth twitch before he turned around. Interesting. Zayn bit down on his bottom lip, giving the bartender a full once over as he served a man by the corner of the counter.

“Zayn, can you please concentrate on the mission?” Louis’ voice was so clear that Zayn jumped in his seat. He’d forgotten he was wearing the earpiece. He still wasn’t used to those new ones. They were practically weightless. And nearly invisible. Only considerable flaw would be the missing of the off button.

“I am.” He hissed then sipped at his drink. He didn’t get distracted _that_ easily. It took more than an attractive person to make him loose focus.

“I can see you.”

“What?” Zayn jerked around, watching over both shoulders. “Where are you?”

“No, dumbass. We’ve installed cameras in the salon. We got large bits of the room covered. I can see up until your back and your back is not turned. So I assume you’re staring at the bartender.”

“You’re mainly in my ear if I’d need information, which I do not right now so back off.” He could really use that off button right about now. The glass in his hand was empty. How did that happen?

He justified his next order by that the target hadn’t arrived yet, so he really didn’t have anything better to do. And he worked better with a drink in his system anyway. Zayn watched the bartender fix his drink. He noticed that his eyes lifted from what he was doing to look up every two seconds. He looked almost anxious.

“This your first job as bartender?” he asked, conversationally, and accepted the glass.

The bartender frowned. “No.”

“Huh.” He trailed the rim of the glass with a fingertip. “What’s your name?”

“John.” The bartender answered.

John. Zayn doubted that. But he nodded slowly in response. Fine; he didn’t want to give out his name. Zayn didn’t give up that easy though. “Are you having fun tonight, John?”

“Not really. I should get –“

“What’s the hurry? You don’t have any other costumers? Let’s talk.”

Louis sighed in his ear and muttered something Zayn ignored.

“About what?”

“I don’t know, life?”

A man leaned over the counter and tapped a knuckle against the wood. ”A brandy.”

‘John’ snapped around and scurried over to serve him, like he couldn’t wait to get away. Zayn watched him with narrow eyes. What was his deal?

“Give up, Zayn.”

“Bugger off.” Zayn muttered at his earpiece.

Once the man left with a drink in hand, ‘John’ turned to polishing a glass, that looked perfectly dry, with a cloth. His eyes were on something behind Zayn.

“Do you want to play a game, John?”

“Not really.” He said, still not looking at Zayn.

“Come on, it’d be fun.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” He said and turned around, fiddling with a few bottles.

Louis laughed in his ear. “Burn!”

“Shut up.”

He downed the rest of the glass. “Could I get another one of these?”

The bartender didn’t acknowledge his order, but when he turned around he was holding a glass ready. He slid it Zayn’s way.

Two ladies came to sit at the other end of the bar and ‘John’ went over to assist them. The balcony door stood open and a wind reached him, stroking his skin. Zayn drank.

Reaching for his glass, his hand felt suddenly really heavy. Why was it so far away? A prickling sting went through his fingers when he hit the edge of the counter. He looked from ‘John’ to the glass. With a frown, he tried again. This time, he didn’t even manage to lift his hand.

“What the -“

The words came out slurred, his tongue felt too wide for his mouth. He sagged down a little, blinking at the hazy surroundings. Resting his head on his folded arms, he meant to glance up at ‘John’ but his vision went dark.

-

“I got him.” Harry said so Liam let go. He crammed Mr. Heine in the back of his van while Liam stood back. “I’m taking him to Novak. Are you coming?” he asked once he’d shut the double doors.

Liam glanced back at the tall skyscraper. He should get back. “Actually, I should get back up there. The mission might be done but the shift isn’t. They hired me to do a job.”

“Okay.” Harry rounded the car. “See you tomorrow.”

Liam nodded, watched the car drive off, before going back inside. The bar stood empty; besides the persistent rum and coke ordering guy. He was still collapsed over the counter. Slipping a pill to an innocent person hadn’t been a part of the plan, but he’d become an obstacle so Liam really didn’t have much of a choice. Getting the politician was the mission. And he had.

Liam took his place behind the bar. The rest of the evening went smoothly; he served fancy dressed people and occasionally glanced at the knocked out guy. A few passersby gave him looks but soon averted their eyes. They probably just assumed he was intoxicated, which was a reasonable assumption, seeming as there were a few empty glasses around his slumped form. Which Liam may or may not have placed there deliberately.

Once the group’s started to thin and once Liam was one of the last people in the salon, he toweled off his hands then rounded the bar.

“Hey, let’s get you a cab.” Liam mumbled as he looped an arm around the guy’s waist. He was dead weight against Liam’s side. It wasn’t until they made it to the elevators that he blinked his eyes open.

“What’s going on?” he slurred into the crook of Liam’s neck.

“You passed out.” Liam answered. “Too much rom.”

The guy hummed, and fisted a hand in Liam’s shirt. Liam guided them through the lobby. The air outside was chilly, and it hit him like a big fist. He let the guy hang against his side as he tried to haul down a cab.

“Hey,” he mumbled, clenching the fist in Liam’s shirt a little so cold air entered between the jutted fabric. “You’re the bartender. John.”

He said John with a half laugh, like the name was funny. Admittedly, it hadn’t been the most creative fake name but Liam hadn’t given it much effort since he’d figured the guy would get the hint and leave him alone. He had been wrong.

A cab pulled up to the curb after zigzagging through traffic.

“Watch your head.” Liam told him then pulled back after helping him inside.

“Where to?” the cab driver asked after glancing back at them through the rearview mirror.

Liam frowned. “Where do you live?”

The guy shook his head.

“Come on,” Liam prompted, glancing from the big hazel eyes to the driver. He’d have to try a different approach. “What’s your name?”

“Zayn.”

“Okay, Zayn. Where do you want to go, huh? We have to tell the driver so he can take you home.”

Instead of answering him, Zayn asked “What’s your name, ‘John’?” like he hadn’t heard what Liam just said.

Liam bit his lip for a second. “Liam.”

Zayn nodded to himself, satisfied, then fitted a grip in Liams shirt again which was beginning to stretch out and pulled him closer. “Thank you, Liam. You’re such a gentleman. You know, you got really nice eyes  –“

Liam shot the patient driver an apologetic smile and carefully detangled himself from Zayn’s grip. “Zayn, what’s your address?” he tried again.

“What’s yours?” he fired back.

“We need yours right now.” Liam pulled at his shirt, easing out the wrinkles. Then Zayn ruined it with another grabby hand, which he used to tug Liam back down. Liam didn’t even fight it this time.

“If you give me your number, I’ll tell you.” Zayn half whispered in his ear. Liam looked at the front seat with a frown. The driver gave him a ‘what are you gonna do’ shrug together with an amused smile.

“Fine.” Liam muttered after a beat. “You’ve got a pen?” he addressed the driver who, in response, rattled around in the glove compartment.

“Give me your arm.” He demanded of Zayn, who gave Liam his wrist willingly. He took the marker the driver handed to him and hesitated for a second if he should give his real number, before scribbling it down.

“There.” He recapped the pen.

Zayn smiled then rabbled off his address. Liam looked after the cab until it disappeared before he left.

-

\- Two years later -

Zayn walked out of the front door. The sound of his slippers slapping the concrete driveway was the only sound in the peaceful neighborhood. Blindly, he dug a hand inside the mailbox while yawning widely. Once his finger found the newspaper he pulled it out. He didn’t bother to check for anything else since Liam never got any mail (his parents stood for all his payments.) and Zayn, well, the firm paid for all Zayn’s expenses. Pulling the ends of the robe closer over his body, he skimmed the front page.

A door slammed shut behind him.

“Good morning.”

Zayn spun around. Miriam, their neighbor, stood by her mailbox as well, half-turned, so she could smile at Zayn.

“Good morning.” Zayn greeted with a lazy wave.

“It’s sunny today, ‘innit?”

“Yeah.”

“I heard it’s was going to be good weather all week.”

Zayn dragged a hand through his hair. Sure, Miriam was a lovely lady, but if he didn’t get away now he’d never get inside. So he nodded curtly, then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m late for work but see you around, yeah?”

“Oh, of course. You’ve got a job.” She laughed. “Tell Liam hi from me.”

Zayn hurried before she could think of anything else to say. Liam was much better at socializing with their neighbors. He went to community meetings and made small talk by the mailbox like it was nothing. He even baked cookies with the housewives once. They loved him.

Once he gotten inside, he crawled back into bed. Liam was just getting out of the shower; steam tumbled out of the doorway, he had the towel wrapped around his waist. Zayn didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t stare. Why would he? Such amazing physic _should_ be stared at. Liam gave him an amused look before turning to open the closet doors. Zayn turned back to the newspaper.

“Takeaway and a movie tonight?” Zayn asked, casually, half-reading an article.

“Sure.”

Zayn heard the sound of the towel dropping and his gaze flicked over. White boxers slid up his legs. Side glancing the bed, Liam caught his gaze and smirked.

With a shake, he straightened out the paper and pointedly continued reading.

“Oh by the way, could you take out the garbage? The truck’s coming later today.” Liam said with his head down, buttoning up his plaid shirt.

“Okay.”

“And could you run a machine? I was supposed to last night, but then you jumped me and I forgot.”

Zayn smirked down at the paper and repeated the ‘okay’. Last night had been good. The imagine of yesterday occupied his mind for a moment. He snapped out of it when Liam passed his vision, arms motioning like he was talking.

He walked out of the room, still talking. Zayn’s eyes glazed over, and before he could catch what Liam was on about, he froze. His glasses laid perched on top of a stack of books on the nightstand. He’d forgot! Quickly, he seized them and put them on. Liam came back, walking purposely towards the bag resting against the wall across the room.

“But don’t you think?”

Zayn hummed, pushing up his glasses with a finger.

“Did you even hear a word I said?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Liam rolled his eyes and slung the backpack over a shoulder. “When do you need to be at the office?”

“I have a meeting at ten.”

“Okay. Bye, I’m leaving.”

“Hey!”

Liam retracted his steps and looked at him over his shoulder. Zayn raised a brow. Liam seemed to get what he was implying as the corner of his mouth twitched. He crossed the room, then crawled up until their lips were pressed together. The newspaper crunched between them.

“Now you can go.”

Liam smiled, kissed him again, before getting up.

When he heard the door slam shut, Zayn sank down a little and let out a deep breath. He put the glasses back and finished reading before getting up. He didn’t actually need to go in today. He was free. So he went to take out the garbage before he forgot; he planned on watching TV all day (until Liam got home)

Just as he dumped the bag in the bin, the phone in his pocket rang.

-

While he was waiting for the digital numbers to drop, he fished up his phone then clicked around until it phoned Louis.

“Hey, man.”

“Do you know why I’m being called to headquarters?”

The sound of slurping through a straw stopped. It was barely half past ten and Louis had already gotten a Slurpee? Weirdo. “That’s weird. I haven’t gotten anything.”

“Huh.” Zayn stepped inside the elevator. A girl wearing a very tight dress suit walked out, with her head held high. Zayn pressed down the right button.

“Call me after, okay?”

“Yeah.” Zayn pocketed his phone and the doors slid open.

He greeted the receptionist with a nod then walked right past the waiting area. Tom was waiting for him. He did knock on the glass door though. Tom looked up from his desk then gave him short nod when they made eye contact.

“What’s up?” Zayn sat down.

“I have a mission for you.”

“Alright?”

“Last year, this woman walked into banks and doors just opened for her. She was in and out in five minutes, with bags of money in her hands. Killed guards that got in her way. And the weirdest thing was that the cameras were always out. It was like they all shut off as it followed her. Nobody ever caught a glimpse of the girl. But we have authority that she’s going to strike again, after one year in hibernation.”

“Where?”

“At the local prison.” Tom said easily. His fingers were flying over his keyboard. “We have to take this information before Novak or Element hears of it. I just found out fifteen minutes ago.”

“Okay.”

“Get Tomlinson in on this. I’ll have someone forward all the articles.”

Zayn nodded. Back in the car, he called Louis again.

“Well?” Was what he answered.

“I’ll be over there in ten.”

-

“So what’s her deal?” Zayn asked, peering at the screen over Louis’ shoulder. Not that he’d understand anything on there anyway, but. “Does she just kill and take? And why the prison?”

“I don’t know what she’s up to.” Louis mumbled. “See here? She seemed to almost have a pattern. But then it calmed down a year ago. It’s almost like she retired.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged. “Got tired of it maybe? The sum of money she got away with,” He whistled. “impressive.”

Zayn hummed, pacing behind Louis’ chair. “But if there’s no footage, how does people even know it’s a.. she?”

“No one does. But the footage from before the cameras shut down picked up a clicking sound, like she was wearing high heels.”

“High heels?” Zayn snorted.

“Yeah.”

“Seems inconvenient, doesn’t it?”

Louis shrugged. “I’m sure the guard who got a stabbed ball would disagree.”

Zayn shivered. “That’s brutal.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Zayn tried to get the imagine out of his head, dragging a hand over his face. “So what? She was on it for a year?”

“Mhm.”

“Why one year though? Where did she come from? Is there really no information about this? Why did the police drop it?”

“I guess the stabbed ball scared some of them off. Maybe that was the point?” Louis nodded to himself with wide eyes. “Message received.”

“Focus, Louis.”

The clunking on the keys resumed. “I’m checking our track record for events prior to the first time she hit.”

“Okay.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“You remember that mission at the mayor’s banquet? The one where you almost got kicked for getting drunk off your arse and a Novak snatched it right under your nose?”

“Yeah.” Zayn muttered. He’ll never live that down. It was also the night he meet Liam which made him smile.

“It’s right about that time. Two weeks after Mr. Heine went to jail.”

Zayn frowned. “You think there’s a connection?”

“Maybe.” Louis shrugged. “The case after that was when Lucas wanted to switch firms and everyone lost their shit, which wasn’t really a public scandal, so..”

“Yeah, what ever happened to that?” Zayn stopped pacing, arching a brow. “I haven’t heard anything about him in a while.”

“Yeah you haven’t.” Louis gloomy tone was a giveaway.

“Oh.”

That’s sad. But loyalty is so highly prioritized between the three rivalry firms that he wasn’t really that surprised. Murder would be an option.

“So, what then? Do you think this girl’s breaking him out?”

“Would make sense.”

It would, but.. “Why a year later?”

“No idea, mate.” Louis squared his shoulders, straightening his spine. “But I’ll try getting into Novak’s archive and see if I can get something. You try to.. catch her or whatever it is you do.”

“Okay.” Zayn agreed.

-

It was dark. Everything was cast in different shades of grey shadows. Zayn was sitting in Louis, borrowed, car. It would’ve been simpler if the scenario was played out in a bank. Then he’d get to use his privileges and could have the place cordoned. Here? The place was locked up with criminals that couldn’t be evacuated. So he hadn’t informed any authority, there was no use.

He’ll just have to take her on his own.

The clock on his phone ticked away, until he’d been waiting for almost an hour. That was when he heard the sound of wheels against gravel. Zayn wasn’t surprised that she’d use the front door. She didn’t seem to have a care in the world. Maybe that should frighten him but it just made him more on edge.

The slick black car crept into a stop. Out of the driver’s side, rose a long-legged girl. It was dark, but her red-red smeared lips were almost glowing and the matching headpiece sitting askew was just as bright. The red fishnet covered half her face. She strutted towards the entry. Zayn just knew it was her.

It had to be.

He heard her heels click against the floor inside until the door swung shut and it was silent. Zayn got out of the car and stalked after her.

He had to act quickly. She was most likely operating after some sort of plan which made him have to work under an unknown time limit. It could be too late in five minutes, so Zayn hurried. Steering to the left, he ducked into an eerie hallway, knowing she’d probably take the main hall. He’d catch her off guard. He eyed the security cameras once he came to his corner. The red light was still blinking which meant she hadn’t passed yet.

Her heels gave her away as if she was wearing a cowbell. Zayn doubled checked his gun and knife before straightening. He was ready.

A shot; and the hallway was completely dark. He wasn’t ready for that! He stared out into nothing.

She shot a light bulb he realized as it crunched under his boot. Which was just as effective as her noisy shoes. Biting down hard, he took a second before taking a few daring strides then plastering himself to a wall. The crunching followed his steps, as did her shooting; the bullets followed him like a shadow until he stopped. He tried to control his breathing. Where was she?

He had light from the corridor around the new corner and if he wasn’t careful he might be illuminated, because she had to be standing in the shadowed end where the shards of the light bulbs laid. So when another pop and the priorly lit corridor died as well, Zayn was confused. Either she had missile-like bullets or there was another person involved in this.

Alarmed, Zayn perked his ears and listened for the tiniest sounds. If there was another person involved, he stood no chance. He had a prepared hand on the blade of his knife. Another shot, closer to where he was standing this time, made him flinch and drop down to his knees. But the ricocheting shot hit the other end.

Another firm.

It didn’t make him feel any safer. The others didn’t fight fair. It was anyone’s game. Even though they might have the same target, Zayn could be consider a obstacle and he’d be taken out in a blink of an eye if getting in the way. So he’d just work around that. Share the playfield.

The high heels smattered away. And then the sound of footsteps over crunching glass disappeared, too. Zayn was left alone.

Zayn knew that the corridors where almost like a maze and running after her would do no good. Not if the other agent didn’t somehow manage to catch up to her, which he doubted they could or she would allow. So Zayn took a second to think. He was still standing in absolute dark. The red light was no longer blinking. The camera!

Maybe if he’d make it to the front desk and looked at the monitors, he could see which once wasn’t off yet and maybe see as they went out to try getting a clue where she was going. He knew for a fact that Mr. Heine was in section D. It was as good plan as any, so he started towards the entrance.

He tried not to be bothered by the shot guard in his chair, and looked over his shoulder. Half the screens were black. The lower one went out and Zayn started towards the black hallway again. She was on her way to section A. The opposite side of the prison. Zayn didn’t question it, just hurried down the halls. A bullet went off. He took shield behind a corner. He must’ve taken a wrong corner because the security camera up in the ceiling was blinking, which meant.. it was the other agent shooting at him. Zayn clenched his fists.

A shot soared by his ear and scarred the wall behind him. Zayn stared at it. In a fluent motion, he grappled his knife and threw it at the source. The hunched person withdrew behind the corner again like if it’d got hit. With a knife short and the agent possibly wounded, Zayn went to retract his steps and take the other hallway but then he was being fired at again. He dropped to the ground.

Bloody hell.

Wincing, he clasped his hands over his ears when a screaming alarm went off. She got away. An uneasy feeling built up in Zayn’s stomach. Who did she take? Crawling by his forearms, he made it into the other hallway before pushing himself up to his feet. He brushed off his arms, and tried not to let the stinging of glass splinters distract him. He needed to get out of here before the cops arrived.

He’d made it to the car in one piece, and backed out in a hurry. The building was still shouting behind him. Only after driving for ten minutes, he pulled aside and breathed.

-

Liam turned off the engine. His side throbbed. He didn’t want to look at it. Thankfully, the whizzing knife only graced just underneath his ribs. Nothing too serious. But it hurt like hell. The garage was empty. He took a deep breath before, grimacing, unbuttoning his shirt. Closing his eyes, he turned and seized the plaid shirt from his backpack. After buttoning it up again, he climbed out the car. The bloody shirt, he’d bunched and stowed underneath the seat. He’d deal with it tomorrow.

His phone told him it was nearly ten at night. He hoped Zayn hadn’t been waiting for him. The door through the garage led him into the utility room. It smelled strongly of linen and the washing machine was shaking. He shook of his shoes and grabbed them by the heel. The house was silent. Empty. Liam threw the shoes on the rack by the front door and traversed towards the bedroom.

“Hi.” He leaned against the doorjamb. Zayn looked up from a book, black thick-rimmed glasses on. He didn’t look angry. If anything, he looked drowsy, disoriented, like he’d been completely engulfed in his book. “I’m sorry. I had study group. Forgot it was today.”

Liam tried not to identify the tightening to his stomach as guilt. It was necessary to lie to Zayn. Even if he didn’t like it.

The always understanding Zayn shrugged. “It’s alright.” He said. “We can take it some other day. I was tired anyway.”

Liam nodded quietly. He took a second before going over to the bed. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and Zayn acknowledged it by smiling softly but didn’t look up from his book.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth.”

“Okay.”

Usually, he slept without a shirt, which he couldn’t now. Not without raising questions. So he grabbed a black t-shirt.

Once he’d closed the door, he leaned his forehead against the wood. He patched himself up, taking cotton pads and dabbing them in hand sanitizer, washing his wound, holding in the hisses then threw the red blobs into the toilet. He took the nail scissor from the cabinet and the roll of plasters. He cut an appropriate size and slapped it on. Then he washed his face, and stared at his own reflection.

Today had been a disaster. The interceptive happening threw him off. He almost had her, too, which was what infuriated him the most.

When he walked out, the ceiling light was off, and the table lamps beside the beds lit weakly. Zayn was still looming over his book. Liam climbed onto the bed and got under the sheets.

“Goodnight.”

“’Night”

He listened to Zayn turning pages as he stared into the wall across the room.

-

He never ever fucked up on a mission. Punch. Never. Double punch. Ever. Kick.

“Liam.”

Pausing, but not losing his stance, Liam glanced around the punching bag. Harry was walking his way. He looked out of place. Men were grunting, sweating, in the cave-like gym. It was one of Liam’s favorite places.

Harry halted when one of the men in the ring was slammed down onto the ground with a harsh thud. Harry scurried over. Liam continued with the punching. Jab. Jab. Uppercut.

He felt Harry watching.

“Are you okay?” He asked eventually.

“Yeah.” Kick. “What’s up?”

“Okay, so I don’t fully know what it means yet, but I detected a hack.. to your files.”

“Mine? Why?” He punched extra hard. He felt a sweat drop fall from his temple.

“Like I said, I don’t know yet. But I think it’s from RGK. Their hacking system is similar to ours.”

“Why would they” punch. “care?”

Why would they zero in on him? This job came with an objectivity. Once you’re part of a firm you’re not a person anymore. You’re a weapon.

“I don’t think it was you as much as your previous missions. I don’t know which yet but I’m working on it.”

“Okay.” Liam grunted out. “Should I be worried?”

“No.” Harry said. “I mean, it is a complete offence on their part, since your identities should be protected, but I don’t think it’s worth drawing attention to. Things are already stiff between us.”

“Mm.”

“Yeah.” Harry paused. “Well I should go. Good work, keep it up.”

Liam snorted. Punch.

-

A continuous knocking started at the same time as Zayn slid his jacket of his shoulders. Frowning, he turned and opened the door.

“Look who came out from under their rock.” Zayn said, giving Louis a once over. “Doesn’t the sun burn your eyes?”

It’s always weird seeing Louis outside of his apartment.

“Shut up.” Louis said shortly. “I have _huge_ news. No not news. I come bearing an outrageous piece of information.”

“Just spit it out.”

Louis looked serious, alarmed. He shot past Zayn to get inside, and paced before sitting down on the sofa.

Zayn came to stand beside the sofa, arms crossed. Waiting.

“Okay. so,” he started then let out a harsh breath. Zayn was starting to get worried. “So I got information on the Mr. Heine mission. But not the information I was looking for.. Just.. Here.”

He held up an envelope. A big creamy-brown envelope. Zayn eyed it for a second before snatching it with a clenched jaw.

“What’s this?”

“Just open it.”

He turned around, because he couldn’t stand Louis’ jumpy eyes and his jiggling leg. He slid the envelope open with a finger.

“What is this?” he said again, staring down at a picture of Liam. It almost looked like a mug shot.

“That’s Liam.”

Zayn faced him again. “Yeah I know, jackass. But why are you giving me this?”

“Liam works for Novak.”

Zayn’s first reaction was to laugh. Louis expression was blank.

“What?” Zayn snorted. “You’re kidding, right?”

“He was the one who caught Mr. Heine that night, Zayn. The bartender thing was just a cover-up.”

“No.” No. He tried laughing again, but it sounded off.

“It’s true, Zayn. Look at the other documents. I mean at first when I saw the picture, I didn’t know it was him since I never meet the guy. But then the name came up. So I checked his information and it said law student, age twenty one. It’s him, Zayn.”

Zayn flipped through the pages and there it was. The information with the Novak stamp in the corner.

“I don’t know what to do with this.” He admitted. His insides felt weird. Twisted. Wired wrong.

“I’m sorry buddy.” Louis touched his shoulder.

“This can’t be right.” Zayn dropped the papers and they floated towards the floor. He snatched his leather jacket before heading for the utility room.

“Where are you going?” Louis called after him.

“I need to see this for myself.” Zayn shut the car door.

“You can’t talk to him about it, Zayn.” Louis caught up, holding the envelope close to his chest as he pawed at the other side of the car. Sighing, Zayn unlocked it.

They sat in quiet as the slow garage door rolled up. Zayn tapped a finger against the steering wheel, eyes fixed on the wall.

“Can you tell me what you’re planning to do at least?” Louis asked once they’ve backed out of the driveway.

Zayn was chewing at his lip so hard it hurt. Opening his mouth, he felt how raw his lips were. “I need to find out what’s true and what’s not.”

“What does that mean?” Louis demanded.

“I don’t know.” He didn’t even know if he believed it yet.

“Okay.”

“He can’t be a spy. He lives in plaid for god sakes.” Zayn saw Liam in front of him, with his flannel and his ridiculous backpack. He’s a goof. An adorable goof. But goof nevertheless.

“And you wear nonprescription glasses. So?”

A valid point. He _did_ wear the glasses to achieve a different look, live up to the part of artistic architect. What role had Liam played? “How could I not have known?”

“Same reason he doesn’t.”

“How can you be sure he doesn’t?” What if Liam knew all along? Saw through his every lie.

“Personal secrecy.” Louis said easily. “He couldn’t have. You never would’ve if I haven’t spent an entire day dedicated to breaking the barrier. If they found out I’ve hacked into their system it’d start a war and I would get in some deep shit. Good thing I know how to cover my traces.”

They ended up parked on the campus parking lot. “I have to know if he even wants to be a lawyer.”

That seemed important at the minute. Because all those times he’d helped Liam study for his tests. All those times Liam had been gushing about how it would be once he’d graduate. Was it all a lie? Zayn couldn’t grasp it.

“Let’s go.”

Zayn marched towards the main building and he realized he never actually been there more than once. And even then, he’d just dropped Liam off.

“Hey wait up.” Louis called but Zayn didn’t. Instead he went up to the front desk where a man wearing sharp rectangle glasses was grimacing at the screen, like he was in pain.

“Hey.” Zayn tried not to let his impatience show, keep the slightly erratic anger at bay. “I’m looking for a Liam Payne. Could you tell me where he is?”

The man looked up at him, slow as a turtle. “I’m sorry that isn’t possible. Student confidentiality.”

Louis had just caught up and came standing, panting, behind Zayn. Zayn rolled his neck. “I don’t think you understand me. I need to find Liam Payne. Check your register.”

“Zayn.” Louis hissed behind him. Zayn ignored him.

The small man didn’t look too intimidated as he resolutely shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

Louis quickly pushed him to the side when Zayn clenched his fists. “Cool it, hulk. There’s innocent people around.”

“Let’s ask people.” Zayn made to go around him, but Louis caught his wrist.

“Let’s not.”

“But he has to go here. It says so in his file.” Zayn argued.

“And it says in yours that you work for an architect agency.”

Zayn tugged at the ends of his hair.

“Let’s go buddy.” Louis slung an arm over his shoulders and led him out of the building.

He drove home while Zayn stared out the window. What was worse was not that he felt betrayed, lied to, but that he’d also done the exact same to Liam. It felt like the Liam he knew had died. The sweet, down to earth, sincere Liam that always made him laugh, made him smile, was a fresh breath of air, his steady hand, was not the real Liam. Not _his_ Liam anymore. How could that be? Something in Zayn broke.

-

With the gash healing nicely, Liam changed shirts swiftly. He just rounded the car and got out the steaming take away bag from the passenger seat when his phone sounded.

“Harry, I can’t really speak right now.” Liam hipped the door closed. “Call me later.”

“But –“

He didn’t feel bad about hanging up. It had been a long day and he’d looked forward to seeing Zayn. Just be with him and forget all about yesterday. He pocketed his phone and entered his home with a smile.

“Zayn?” He called. No answer. “I got us Thai.”

He frowned at the empty living room. It looked unnervingly untouched. Since Zayn had free hours, he quit work long before Liam. When Liam got home, the living room area was usually muddled. It looked lived in. A blanket scrunched up in the sofa corner or a book lay on the coffee table. Not this time. Maybe he got held up at work? That happens, too.

Liam hung off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He put the food on the kitchen island before looking around.

When he peeked into their room, he saw Zayn standing in front of the sink, through the opened bathroom door. They locked eyes for a fleeting second in the mirror before Zayn looked away and turned on the faucet.

“I got us food.”

“I’ve already ate.”

“Oh.” Liam sucked on his bottom lip. “I guess I could put it in the fridge for tomorrow.”

Zayn shrugged; he was bending down, throwing water at his face. Liam stood there, watching. He watched as Zayn dried his face. Something was different. He felt a tension in the air that made his muscles tense. Zayn was looking at himself in the mirror for a short second, dragging a hand through his hair, before dropping his arms to the side.

When he went to walk out and Liam scooted to make room, Zayn stopped by his side. His eyes jumped across Liam’s face, like he was looking for an answer.

Liam didn’t know what to do. Then he walked out. He bent over to make the bed.

“Did you have a good day at school?”

His tone was casual, not really matching with his rigid movements.

“Yeah.” Liam answered, watching him. He wanted to ask what was wrong but there was something poisonous in the air that stopped him. “You?”

“My day was alright.” He straightened. “Do you want to watch some TV?”

“Yeah. I just –“ He bobbed his head towards the bathroom. Zayn looked at him before leaving.

Liam closed then locked the door for maybe the first time since they’d moved in here. For some reason, he got into the bathtub. He had ten missed calls from Harry. He pressed call.

“Thank god. Liam, what the hell?!”

“Harry, there’s something going on.” Liam whispered into his phone.

“Are you okay?!”

“Yeah. But Zayn’s acting weird.”

“That’s why I’ve been trying to reach you. Zayn knows.”

“Knows what?”

“Okay.. Let me.. Zayn knows about – your profession.”, he paused, “but that’s not all. He’s also.. a.. you know.”

“What?”

“He works for RGK.”

Liam’s whole body went cold, like someone just doused him under ice water.

“What –“ Liam didn’t know what to ask. “What do I do?”

Just as he finished the sentence, there was a rapid knock on the door that made his heart skip a beat. Then the handle was being jerked down a few times. “Liam?” Zayn called out. He sounded calm, controlled. Liam felt terrified. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a shower.”

There was a small pause before Zayn spoke again. “Open up, I’ll join you.”

Did Zayn know he knew?

Slowly, he crossed the room. He clicked off the call, pocketed the phone before opening. The hinges groaned hauntingly. Zayn’s brown eyes were fixed on him; there was a glint there that Liam couldn’t decide if it was mischievous or dangerous. He’ll find out soon enough, Liam reasoned as he backed up when Zayn pushed his way in, closing the door behind. They undressed without breaking eye contact. A pile formed from their mixed clothes. Plaid shirt over white t-shirt. Boxers over boxers.

Zayn reached past him to turn on the shower. The fizzling stream hitting the tiles was the only sound in the room. Together, they moved, without breaking the short distance between them, like there was an invisible ball between them.

Suddenly, Zayn slammed him into the wall. It kind of hurt, but Liam retaliated by whirling them over and shoving Zayn back. He hit the tiles with a thump. The water was pouring over them, weighing down Zayn’s hair while slicking up both their fronts.

Zayn’s eyes were dark as coal. Liam zeroed in on his wet lips. They meet in a harsh middle. Liam couldn’t find enough to hold onto. Zayn clung to his back, scratched at his skin and Liam grabbed a fist full of his damp hair, drawing out moans from Zayn’s lips. It was needy, desperate and pathetic the way they practically fought for the upper hand while trying to climb the other to get closer.

Liam didn’t even care that he was the one ended up crowded to the wall when he found just the right angle against Zayn’s body. His eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head back. He was riding Zayn’s thigh, his cock sliding between them. His hips were moving in stuttering circles. Zayn placed both his hands next to Liam’s head. His lips were hovering just over Liam’s. Neither of them moved in.

Liam stared into Zayn’s eyes, which were slightly hooded. He looked half-gone. That was all it took for Liam to close in and clash their lips together. Gradually, they sank down to the sleeky bathroom floor.

Zayn was pressed against the cool floor. He smacked a hand in the middle of Liam’s chest. Liam, who was straddling him, looked down at it and watched as Zayn lowered his fingers. The beam of water was splashing at his back. Liam didn’t care. Once Zayn finally got a hand around his cock, Liam felt his hips jerk forward.  A breath caught in his throat. He felt Zayn’s erection underneath him and thrust down, creating friction. Zayn fit his other hand on Liam’s hip, fingernails digging into his skin. The heat started like a wave.

Liam fell forward, bracing himself on an elbow beside Zayn’s head. They were inches apart. Again, either of them moved in. Zayn’s hand was still working around him. Liam was still moving his hips in circles. Liam had to break the eye contact; He closed his eyes and let his head hang as his toes curled. They came at the same time.

Liam was draped over Zayn, slack, drained, as the water splashed away. It streaked down, dripped, from his sides, like he was Zayn’s umbrella. Zayn’s eyes were still closed. Once Liam could breathe properly again, he slowly got off. Zayn immediately sat up. He took a towel hanging on the hooks, wrapped it around his hips and got out. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Liam, still naked, exposed.

“I have something I want to show you.” He said, then smirked. Then Liam was left staring at their headboard. He wasn’t about to wait. So he snatched a towel then stepped into his boxers. He darted a look around the room. A weapon. He needed something. He roamed the cabinet over the sink and grabbed the nail scissor. Silently, he closed the door and took a step back. The sharp point almost drew blood from his palm.

He could hear the firm, smattering footsteps against the floorboards, before Zayn reappeared through the doorway. With the help of his wrist, Liam pointedly threw the scissor. It soared through the air and stuck like a dart in the wall beside Zayn’s head.

Zayn was staring at him; an envelope fell from his hand. His expression turned into a look of calm, almost serene. He tilted his head to the side. Challenging. Liam closed his hands to fists. It felt sore from where the pointy scissor had dug into his skin. The itch gave him something to concentrate on.

They almost did like a waltz; Liam took a step to the side, Zayn followed. It was sheer luck when he caught Zayn in a slip, then dashed past him.

“Oh you fuck –“ Liam didn’t hear the rest. He was running towards the living room. The plant by the window, was all he could think about. There’s the nearest gun. A sudden pressure filled his ears followed by dead silence then everything sounded in slow motion. Zayn just shot at him.

Liam dived down, sliding on his stomach. The floorboards were smooth enough to carry him behind the entertainment stand. Hunching, he dug for his gun. He felt a rush of relief with his fingers on the trigger.

Much better.

He hadn’t heard anything in a few minutes so when a smoke bomb was thrown his way, he was startled. The smoke wafted up. Huddled, Liam pressed himself against the wall, and fiddled along the surface. He held his gun tightly.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Zayn sang.

“Fuck you.”

Zayn’s laugh was bitter. He couldn’t tell from where it came from. Smoke was filling up his eyes, making them water. He was almost by the front door when a bullet hissed by him. This one was really, really close. Without hesitation, Liam pulled the trigger at where he could make out a silhouette through the suffocating clouds.

The shape disappeared through the kitchen doorway. Liam relocated; ducked behind the sofa’s back. He hunkered on top of the cushions, peeking over the edge. He had the gun ready.

Sharp knocks, a sound like a jacket zipper going up and down, erupted. Liam threw himself down. A fucking _machine_ gun.

Quickly, Liam went through his options. He had a car full of equipment. But going out to the garage was risky. Too risky. He had two guns in his dresser, hidden. He also had a taser in the kitchen. Liam smiled. If only he could lure him away.

The sputtering shots started again; Liam descended down to the floor, plastered against the carpet. Once it stopped, he pushed himself up and fired at the doorway.

Maybe it was stupid, but Liam snaked over to the shoe rack. He stood up choppily and hid behind jackets. His nose was buried in the fabrics and the distinct smell of Zayn’s leather jacket stole his focus for a second.

It was a suicide mission. A ballsy move. He’d wait for Zayn to shot again, deafened by the volume, and then he’d throw his gun. Slide it against the floorboards. If worked correctly, the thump when it’ll hit the wall would sound like a door being shut in amidst of gunfire and Zayn would think he hid in their bedroom. Surely, Zayn wouldn’t suspect that he actually threw away his gun because that would be just mad. And if it didn’t work, he was close enough to the utility room and he could maybe get to the car. Maybe.

Zayn switched to regular gun again, which was a little unfortunate since it wasn’t as deafening, but as he fired, Liam tossed the gun like a Frisbee. It hit the wall with a harsh clunk.

He held his breath once Zayn’s stretched arms appeared outside of the doorway, hands holding a gun tightly. It worked. Zayn poked out his head before starting down the hallway. Liam entered the kitchen quickly. He pulled out the drawers, digging until he found it. The rattling had to have made a sound and Liam wouldn’t be surprised if Zayn figured it out, saw the discarded gun and came running back, alarmed, any moment now. Liam hid behind the bulge of the refrigerator.

Conveniently, the painting above their kitchen table was so polished it gave Liam a mirror-like view. He could see Zayn’s head as he soundlessly stepped into the kitchen, with his arms ready, raised.

Liam saw him scan the kitchen, rounding the kitchen island, quickly aiming at the ground behind the counter but only to find it empty. Zayn frowned. He saw Zayn coming closer but with his back to Liam. He looked under the table. It was quick, the way he swatted away Zayn’s weapon. It fell to the floor and they both looked after it for a second.

They tumbled to the floor, Zayn fighting to keep a distance from the small device in Liam’s hand.

“Are you going to tase me?” Zayn asked breathily.

They were rolling around on the floor. Zayn’s grip around his wrist holding the device was strong.

“I was planning on it, yeah.”

Then for a second, Zayn had him pinned down to the ground. With the help of his body and good timing, Liam threw them over so he was pushing him down. Zayn still had a grip around his wrist. Liam flexed his arm, threatening to yank out of his hold but it didn’t work when he tried.

“You wouldn’t.” Zayn’s eyes went from Liam’s hand to Liam’s eyes.

“You shot at me with a machine gun.”

“Only because you threw a scissor at me.”

Liam stopped struggling. Zayn took the opportunity to hit his wrist with a flat hand. The taser fell out of Liam’s hold. They looked at each other for half a second before meeting in a hard kiss.

-

Zayn woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. With one eye, he squinted down at his body and saw that he was only wearing boxers. He was lying on the sofa in the living room. There were numerous holes in the back of the sofa. There was actual light shining through. He sat up. Right. Yesterday came back to him.

Looking over the edge, he saw Liam’s naked back. He was also in just boxers, standing in front of the oven. He was humming. Zayn lied down again. He threw up an arm and stared at the ceiling. There were bullet marks there as well. Christ.

Eventually he willed himself to sit up then joined Liam in the kitchen. “The place is wrecked.”

Liam spun around and a smile spread when he saw Zayn. He let out a light laugh. “Yeah.”

They shared a chaste kiss on the lips. There was still the elephant in the room. They needed to talk it out. Whatever this was.

He sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island and watched Liam’s back.

“So,” Zayn started. There really wasn’t a simple way to put it. “You’re an undercover agent.”

Liam didn’t turn around as he said a simple “Yepp.”

“Hm.” Zayn folded his forearms on the counter.

“And so are you.”

“Yeah.”

The pan sizzled.

“What do we do?” Liam said.

“I don’t know.”

It was quiet for a while. Zayn tapped a finger against the marble. “So you were never a law student?”

“No.”

“And the night we met.. you were actually working?”

“Yes.” Pause. “And you aren’t working for an architect agency?”

“No.”

Liam came over with two plates. He sat down on the stool beside Zayn. They ate in silence.

“I feel like I don’t know you at all.” Zayn said, glancing at Liam. Liam looked up quickly.

“You do.” Pause. “Promise.”

He hesitated for a second before leaning over to kiss him. Zayn hated that pause. So he fit his fingers in Liam’s hair and pulled him close. Liam came pliantly, dropping his fork and stood up. Zayn twisted around and Liam put an arm on either side of Zayn’s body. Smiling, they parted, but stayed close.

The moment broke when the phone jangled loudly. Liam gave him a look before reluctantly extracting himself to take the phone.

Zayn watched him with a soft smile. Maybe this wasn’t the end of the world after all. Sure, their relationship was basically built on lies but.. they just worked. They always had.

“Yeah, okay, thank you.”

“Who was it?” Zayn asked offhandedly, cutting his egg.

Liam expression was blank as he said “Miriam. She wanted to inform us that there’s a suspicious black car parked outside.”

The cutlery hit the china with a clank. “Do you think –“

Liam nodded.

Zayn hadn’t really had time to think about the consequences. He had a hard time as it was grasping the ‘Liam is a spy’ part. Two powerful, angry, firms aiming at them could only end one way. His attention drifted when a sudden red spot appeared in the middle of Liam’s forehead.

Zayn was over the kitchen island in seconds. He softened the tackle with a stretched out arm but the fall still made his bone ache. The blaze went off. Liam blinked up at him.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Zayn hissed. “We have to get out of here.”

“You saved my life.”

Zayn frowned down at him. “Is that seriously important right now?”

“Yeah, no sorry.”

Zayn eyed the doorway and where they were in the gap between the counters and the kitchen island. It was enclosed enough that they could crawl away unharmed if they stayed near the ground. Because with the aim at Liam, they had to be in the backyard, somewhere elevated.

“Stay low and follow me.”

Liam nodded.

Zayn rolled off, so he wasn’t draped over Liam anymore, and crawled along the floor quickly. He heard Liam following close. He paddled towards the sofa.

“What are we doing?” Liam demanded once he joined him behind the wounded back of the sofa.

“Getting ammunition.” Zayn told him and reached for the book on the lower shelf.

“You store your weapons in a book.” he stated as Zayn let his eyes scan the hollow pages. Gun; check.

Zayn gave him a raised eyebrow. “Well you never read so figured it was as good place as any.”

Liam snorted. Zayn smirked.

The sound of a window cracking made them both snap out of it.

“The garage?” Liam suggested. Zayn nodded. They needed to leave. Now. Liam scooped up the pile of their clothes.

With the book pressed to his chest and one of the guns in hand, Zayn followed Liam’s hurried steps. His finger was tense on the trigger. If anyone where to go at Liam, he’d have to react in a heartbeat. He couldn’t falter.

Zayn ran for the button while Liam got inside the car. The garage door rolled up sluggishly. Zayn ran towards the passenger seat. Liam hit the lock once Zayn closed after himself. The garage door had only made it one third. It wasn’t fast enough.

“Come on.” Zayn mumbled, and looked from the side mirrors to the closed door leading to their house. Then the closed door opened, and two bulky men shot outside. Faintly, Zayn recognized them.

“Fuck.” Liam hit the break, and the engine roared, but the car didn’t move. The guys didn’t seem intimidated, as they split and took a side of the car each.

“Just go!”

Liam did; the car hit reverse and they jerked forward in their seats when the back of the car took a piece of the metal door with it. The piece of metal flung to the side like if made of paper. Zayn watched back at the gap left in the door, still going up. The men ducked outside. Liam did a turn and then they were out of the driveway. They drove past the empty black car, then Miriam, watering her plants with a hose, gaping at them.

“Are they following us?”

With his eyes on the side mirrors, Zayn said “Not yet.”

Liam took sharp turns every now and then, and Zayn took a strong grip to the dashboard, hanging on. He glanced at Liam. He looked relatively calm. Considering. His eyes were glued on the road. His hands held a tight grip around the steering wheel.

A ringing made Zayn jolt.

“Your phone.” Liam said.

Zayn turned around and dug in the pile of clothes thrown in the backseat. He found his phone and sat back around. It was Louis.

“Zayn?”

“Louis!?

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Do you know what’s going on?”

“They found out.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. They busted my door and confiscated _everything_. They’re pissed. Look; they’re probably listening to this call but I’m fine. Just get away. Don’t trust anyone –“

The line cut off.

Zayn wanted to yell at the black screen but couldn’t do it.

“What?”

Zayn’s eyes lifted to Liam. “RGK found out and they went after Louis, my research guy.”

They drove in silence. They drove through the city and out of town. Zayn didn’t say anything. He kept gnawing at his bottom lip, looking out the window and hoping Louis was okay. Because he was in trouble because of them. Because of Zayn.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked after a while.

Zayn nodded dismissingly.

They didn’t stop once. Just kept driving until the sky darkened and then it eventually got charcoal black outside. A neon sign could be spotted in the distance. Liam made a turn.

In the parking lot to the motel, they got dressed.

“What happens when Novak founds out, too, huh? We can’t take both. We wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Zayn looked up at him for the rueful tone in his voice. “Hey.”, he grabbed Liam’s hand, “we take it as it comes. Right now, let’s just focus on getting a room.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Zayn waited outside as Liam went in to get them a room. He looked to his sides. He had no idea where they were. Everything was dark and creepily silent except the occasional swooshing car. They were in the middle of nowhere.

Liam came out with a key connected to a big wooden block, saying nr 4 in big bold letter. They walked towards nr 4.

-

“No answer?”

Zayn shook his head. “I’m worried he’ll get into trouble.”

Liam’s was quiet for a moment. “I think we should just stay away.”

Zayn nodded his agreement. A while later, Zayn was lying on the bed, zapping through channels and Liam grunted from the floor.

“I always wondered why you were so fussy about fitness.” Click. There were no good channels. “Now I know.”

Liam snorted. How he managed that while panting, Zayn had no idea. He worked out for another fifteen minutes while Zayn glanced from the screen to his phone every two seconds. After Liam had taken a shower and got under the covers, they hit the lights.

The curtains, hemming out the corridors dim wall sconces, made the small room look almost painted in black and white. Zayn kept his eyes on the ceiling. He could feel Liam doing the same.

“That one time you came home with a black eye, that wasn’t from a bar fight, was it?” Liam asked suddenly.

“No.” Zayn admitted.

“And you don’t have drawing lessons on Tuesdays, do you?”

Zayn shook his head then realized he couldn’t see him. “No.”

“Huh.”

“And I don’t even wear glasses.”

“No?” The mattress springs groaned; Liam lied on his side. Zayn turned, too. The curtain offered light made him grey.

“No.”

“That’s a shame. I really liked you in glasses.”

Zayn smiled. Liam’s eyes were darting. Zayn doubted he couldn’t see him since the light provided came from behind. He was probably just a shadow.

“What else?” Liam said after a while.

Zayn thought for a minute. “My family isn’t really living in the us. They’re in Bradford. But I don’t see them, or talk to them because of this exact reason. This job is dangerous. I was prepared to just live alone until I met you. Louis actually tried to talk me out of it, once things got serious between us. But I couldn’t, so he helped me create this persona.. I always wanted to be an architect.”

“I always wanted to be a lawyer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get in though.”

“So being a secret agent was your second option?” Zayn asked wryly.

“No. I was already working for Novak. I just applied, for fun, to see if I could make it. I couldn’t.”

Oh. “If you had the opportunity, would you rather be a lawyer?”

Liam didn’t dither before he said “No.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

-

“So what did you do during the days, when I thought you were at school?” It was brightening outside.

“Gym, mostly. Or just hung out. Keeping out of the way until the afternoons.”

“Hm.”

“What about you?”

-

Liam woke up to a phone sounding. It took a beat before he could place the mint green walls and the worn furniture.

“Zayn.” He grunted. “phone.” Phone. He sat upright and shook life into Zayn sleeping on his back. “Phone!”

He batted his eyes open then fumbled for the nightstand. “Hello?”

Liam watched in anticipation, tried to read every expression, every hum and every nod. He didn’t get any wiser.

“Okay. See you there.” He finished then put the phone back. “It was Louis,” he explained once he’d turned around, carding a hand through his sleep-messy hair. “he called from a phone booth –“

“Do those still exist?” Liam couldn’t help but ask, eyebrows pulling together.

“Apparently. He gave me an address and told me to be there at twelve.”

“What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“We need to go now then, right?”

Zayn nodded.

Since they didn’t have any luggage they just got dressed then headed down. Liam ran in and dropped the key of to the lady behind the counter.

Zayn got behind the wheel this time since he knew the supposed location. “Did he say what type of place we’d meet at?”

“No.” Zayn answered.

The drive out of the city had taken around six hours and Liam had gone fairly fast but he’d also gone in circles to shake any possible followers. The way back took four hours and fifteen minutes. The address took them to the suburbs. Large houses were scattered around with big lawns. They drove through an industrial area and stopped by a sparse field, right before a railroad.

“Here?” Liam asked, frowning.

“No. He said we should park here. He gave me directions to another place.”

They left the car on the bare land and crossed the railroad. Across a forest and down a hill, a building appeared. The windows were smashed in, the grey walls looked rusty. An abandoned building.

“How did he find this place?”

Zayn shrugged.

There were no doors. The wide openings gave an inside view. It looked like an old factory of some sort. They came to stand in the middle of the room. There hung a metal chain from the ceiling with an iron hook at the end.

“Spooky.”

Liam nodded. He stayed put while Zayn walked around, eyeing the place.

It was a soft grating that alarmed him. He felt the gun against his hip. In about two seconds, he could have it in his hands. And that is exactly what he did. With the barrel pointed at the doorway.

“Wow, wow wow. Take it easy.” A guy with brown hair said.

“Louis.” Zayn said.

Liam lowered his gun.

“Damn agent reflexes.” Louis murmured. “Could’ve killed me.”

“Don’t sneak up on us then.” Zayn said. Louis shot him a look. “So what are we going to do?”

“What _we_ are going to do”, he turned a little, facing Zayn and giving Liam his back. Liam raised a brow. ”is fight back until they get the message. Right now, you two betrayed your firms. You quite literally slept with the enemy and they don’t take that kind of thing easily. You are two spies without a pack. You are omegas. Packless. We resist until they get bored and back off. Until something bigger comes along.”

“Would that really work?” Liam asked.

“What other option do we have?” Louis said. “It’s either that or leave the country. But if I know Zayn, and I think I do, he’s got too much pride to run away like a coward.”

Zayn didn’t deny it.

“But we need weapon to fight back,” He stated instead. “and we don’t have access to RGK’s inventory anymore.”

“That’ll fix itself. There’s always people selling out there.” Louis dismissed. “but we do need to find a place to meet. And preferably a place for me to set up a camp, since I don’t have a home anymore.”

“They took your flat, too?” Zayn said. “They can’t do that can they?”

“No they didn’t, but they’re probably keeping watch twenty four seven.”

“Hey,” Liam spoke up. “I might know someone who can help us.”

-

“What is this place?” Louis shifted. “It smells like dog food out here.”

Zayn elbowed him to stop with that pinched face when the lock turned. A curly haired bloke poked out his head. “Liam.” He exclaimed and the door shot open. Louis had to jump back to not get smacked in the face.

Then they were hugging. Zayn cleared his throat.

“Oh right, this is Harry; my Louis.”

“I don’t know what that means but I’ll take it.” Harry said with a big smile, two dimples appeared in his cheeks. Zayn noticed Louis look at his face a bit too long.

Liam introduced them all before they walked into Harry’s flat and left the sour-smelling stairwell behind. If Zayn thought Louis flat (old flat?) was small, this was it folded in half. Everything was cramped. There was a sofa aligned with a TV, a desk with a laptop and that was basically it.

They came to stand by the sofa. Louis was looking around, pinched expression still in place. Harry looked between Zayn and Liam with an amused smile.

“So, it’s nice to finally meet you Zayn.” He said. “This is kind of weird, yeah? I mean, Liam didn’t even know you were competition when he drugged you, and then it turns out you’re rivals two years later?” He shook his head. “Crazy.”

It took a second before Zayn caught up. Once he did, a frown slowly formed. “Wait. Hold on. You drugged me?!” He demanded, facing Liam. Liam looked caught off guard, shifting on place.

“Because you were being in the way. It was just a sleeping pill.”

“I almost got fired!”

“But you didn’t!” Liam pointed out.

Zayn snorted.

“Hey, can we get to work?” Louis asked, poking at a Buddha statue. “I don’t want to alarm anyone but there are people wanting you two dead and we should probably get the updates.”

Harry sat behind his laptop and eventually Louis brought over a kitchen chair. He sat pointing at the screen while Harry clicked around, basically backseat driving. They were bickering when he and Liam gave up trying to follow what they were doing and sat down at the sofa. Zayn watched the carpet.

“I can’t believe you drugged me.”

“Sorry about that.”

But it was the only mission he’d ever failed. Only reason he didn’t let that eat him alive, was because his relationship with Liam came out of that night. Now, he couldn’t stop wondering what would’ve happened if he never went over to the bar and if he’d been the one catching Heine. But that would’ve of course meant he wouldn’t have met Liam and he’d never want that.

“Are you really mad?” Liam asked after a beat, quieter.

Zayn shook his head after giving it a second. He wasn’t. Just surprised. Completely surprised. His world had literally been turned upside down in the last twenty four hours. And he realized that maybe his relationship with Liam had been sort of like his security blanket. His connection to the ‘normal’ world. And now it turned out, it hadn’t been that innocent.

He didn’t know how he felt about that just yet.

“This is really a mess.” Zayn thought out loud. A disbelieving laugh escaped his lips.

“Yeah it kind of is.” Liam agreed, then laughed, too.

They exchanged a smile. Then Liam leaned in and kissed him. The background buzz of Louis and Harry disagreeing, arguing like they’d known each other for more than the ten minutes they actually had, faded into nothing. All he focused on was Liam. Zayn shifted and straddled him easily.

It felt surreal. Maybe he was expecting Liam to feel different somehow. But he didn’t. He still felt and smelt like Liam. His Liam.

 “Well?” Zayn asked Harry after they’d got up.

“It doesn’t look good. Novak knows, too.”

“You could say you two are hot tickets.” Louis filled in.

“It was only a matter of time.” Liam said. “But what do we do? We have to act quick, right? If they know, this is a danger zone.”

Harry seemed to think for a moment before he shot Liam a look over his shoulder. “What about the cottage?”

Louis turned around. Zayn did, too. Liam tilted his head. “Yeah I guess that could work.”

“You have a cottage?”

Liam had a cottage Zayn didn’t know about. They lived together.

And Liam just shrugged. “Yeah.”

“It’s a two hour drive, stay there for a couple of days and let the worst blow over. You have the basement loaded, too.”

Liam nodded in agreement. Zayn narrowed his eyes.

“Loaded?”

“Guns.” Liam explained. “It’s my hideout slash storage.”

“Huh.”

“It’s nice.” Harry smiled. “Cozy.”

“You’ve been?”

“Zayn.” Liam pleaded. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so snappy but Harry didn’t seem to notice. He was still smiling, looking between them.

“Hey,” Louis said with a hand on Harry’s chest. Everyone looked down at it. He retracted his hand to his side, like if he just got burnt. “we should get going.”

Everyone agreed. So Harry folded down his laptop and then they were out of there.

-

Zayn and Liam took Liam’s car while, after some talking, Louis drove off in Harry’s, on their way to find a hotel. They decided it would be best if they split up.

The radio was playing softly in the background. Outside was a blur of green pine trees after pine trees. Eventually, they turned onto a gravelly path, away from the main road. The outside view didn’t change. If anything, the forest got denser.

“Here we are.” Liam turned off the engine.

They were parked in front of a gigantic lodge cabin. It was exactly what Zayn imagined. Maybe a bit flashier.

The forest hadn’t thinned, instead it looked like the cabin and the small space around it was fenced by pine trees.

Zayn followed Liam as he led the way, then stood back as he pushed in the numbers to a keypad, before entering. It smelled like green forest and warm fireplace. It looked freshly cleaned even though the place was clearly not in use.

“How often do you come here?” Zayn asked as he explored the living room. A bar counter. Nice.

“Um. Now and then.”

“It’s basically a man cave.”

Liam let his gaze cruise the room before he shrugged. “I let Harry handle the interior. He went a little overboard.”

After a twirl, watching the high ceiling, the split leveled floor and the adjoined galley, Zayn fell back onto the sofa. Liam joined him.

“Do you think someone followed us?”

“If they did, we’re ready. This place is a safe haven. I feel much more prepared here than anywhere else to be honest.”

The sense of calm was contagious. Zayn felt himself relax a little.

“You want a drink?” Liam asked and pushed himself up.

“Are you going to drug me again?”

“Pff.”

Zayn smiled. “Yeah, okay a drink would be nice.” Pause. “but I want to see you make it.”

Liam threw the cap at him, scoffing. It landed on the white furry carpet. He made a show of putting two glasses on the counter with a clank, then pouring from the bottle with an excessive stretch. The liquid splashed over the rims. Zayn grinned.

Liam lowered the bottle a little once he’d made his point.

“Do you ever light this?” Zayn asked, nodding towards the fireplace.

Liam looked up. “Yeah, once or twice. It’s electric. There’s a button.”

Zayn got up and looked for it. Fire spew. It looked real.

“How much did this place cost?” Zayn couldn’t help but wonder.

“I don’t know.” Liam sank down on the sofa again. Zayn joined him and took one of the glasses on the coffee table. “I got it after a mission.”

He stopped the glass right before drinking and said “really? RGK never offered me a freaking country house.”

“I’ve got better conditions I guess.”

“You _had_.” Zayn corrected.

“Right.”

There was a pause when they both took a drink. “What does RGK stand for anyway?” Liam asked, frowning.

Huh. He actually had no idea. But Liam didn’t know that so he said “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Liam raised a brow, corner of his mouth twitching. “You already tried that, remember? I wasn’t too impressed.”

“Oh yeah?” Zayn downed the rest of his drink before setting it down on the table. Liam did the same before nodding, smirking.

“Yeah. I reckon I could take you.”

“Careful now. Don’t get carried away.”

Then Liam was on his feet. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“What?”

“Let’s see what you got.”

Zayn scratched his forehead before reluctantly standing up. He didn’t want to physically hurt Liam but.. “Okay, but you asked for it.”

He raised his arms. Liam’s dropped. “Wait. Not here. That’s a glass table.”

Zayn laughed and they drifted towards the spacious middle.

They walked around in a small circle, eyeing each other. Waiting for someone to make the first move.

“Come on.” Zayn urged. Liam did. He hit him in the chin. The sudden blow made him almost lose balance for a second. With an open mouth, he stretched his jaw and mounted his feet to the ground. Oh it is _so_ on.

Liam looked pleased. “Five years of boxing.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. With the next flying fist, he was prepared. He met it with a wrist lock before he moved in a z motion, throwing Liam to the floor. “Jujutsu since I was ten.” He said in Liam’s ear.

Once he drew away, still pinning his arms over his head, he saw Liam’s wide eyes. He couldn’t help but smirk. But he gloated too early. Liam’s legs wrapped around his back and they rolled over. Liam straddled him.

Zayn threw them around.

“If we’re going to do this all night,” Liam breathed. “I’d prefer if we weren’t wearing any clothes.”

Zayn didn’t falter in the movement; he clawed at the hem of Liam’s shirt to get it off. Liam helped. He tossed the shirt to the side. Zayn had to stop to push himself off the floor though, to get his own shirt off.

They fumbled to get of the rest of the clothes. Liam paused before yanking down his boxers. “I’ll go get.. stuff.”

“You got lube here?” Zayn snorted. “Why would you.. oh.” He smirked and Liam rolled his eyes before he hoisted himself up. Zayn lied still, breathing heavy, staring at the ceiling as he waited for Liam to get back. This whole situation was really fucked up. Everything that’d happened in the last twenty four hours was bizarre. He felt like laughing.

“Liam?” he called out after another minutes of just waiting. Then he started to get worried. He slipped on his boxers before walking down the hallway to the one door left open. Liam sat on a bed with a phone pressed to his ear.

He was turned towards the wall, so, carefully, Zayn tiptoed over and threw himself over his back. The phone flew to the ground. Zayn smirked into Liam’s neck.

“You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Zayn closed his arms around Liam’s midriff and fell down onto the mattress, dragging Liam with. “I thought you were getting ‘stuff’.”

“I was, but then Harry called and he needed -.”

“You’d detain sex to talk to your friend?” Zayn’s hands slowly going down Liam’s front.

“Yeah, I’m stupid.” Liam turned his head to the side and Zayn kissed him.

A knock bounced off the walls. They both sat up, exchanged a look, before getting to their feet. Why do people keep coming while they’re undressed?!

They ran towards the living room, wrestled on their clothes.

“What do we do?”

“Basement.” Liam said firmly. Zayn nodded.

They trudged down a spiral staircase before they were standing in the middle of a wine cellar like basement. But instead for glass bottles on the racks, there were an endless amount of weapon. Zayn eyebrows shot up.

“Take what you want.” Liam said and dived in.

Zayn scanned the wall. He grabbed a pistol. It felt heavy in his hand.

“A Walther PPK?” Liam said over his shoulder. “Classic. I prefer PPS, though. Better grip.”

“I’m better with knives.” Zayn admitted and they both went over to the pool table, were Liam chucked the ammo. They loaded their guns.

Liam glanced at him. “Knives?”

“Mhm.”

“Huh.” He tipped his head to the side. “I’m good with aim.”

He held the gun up, barrel aimed at Zayn, one eye closed. Zayn should’ve felt scared since the gun was loaded and Liam’s finger was on the trigger, but he didn’t. Maybe he was insane? That would explain a lot of things.

Instead he continued loading the gun, swiftly, and Liam did, too.

They scurried over the room, hunched, when they heard the door kicked in. Before they climbed the stairs, Liam swerved. When Zayn shot a look over his shoulder, he saw him sling an mp5 over his shoulder.

He looked hot.

Yeah. Zayn was definitely insane.

Together, they went upstairs, arms stretched. Zayn shot Liam’s back a glare when he hurried to get in front at the top steps. He couldn’t decide if it was because he wanted to get advantage or if he doubted Zayn’s abilities. Either one, Zayn didn’t like it.

Before opening the basement door, Liam stopped. He held up a hand. Zayn stopped, too, on the rung behind him.

“What do you see?”

“There’s a man sitting on the sofa and two guys behind him”

“Gentlemen, please come out.” A voice called, sounding collected. “We’re here regarding a proposal. Nothing else.”

“Is it Novak or RGK?” Zayn whispered. Liam’s shoulders lifted. “Should we go out?”

It took a moment before Liam pushed the ajar door open. They treaded towards the living room, guns still raised.

A man in a suit sat on the sofa with his legs crossed. His arms were draped around the back of the sofa, cushy, like he was completely comfortable. Zayn eyed the two bulky men behind him standing in a typical security guard stance.

“Who are you?” Liam demanded.

“I’m with Element.” He said instead of answering. Zayn looked at Liam, who side-glanced him back for a short second before focusing on the man again, arms flexed.

“What do you want?”

“I’m here to escort you to Element’s headquarters.”

“I don’t think so.”

The man raised a hand in front of his chest. “Hey, in a completely friendly manner. Like I said, we’re interested in offering you a deal.”

Silently, Liam glanced at him again. Zayn didn’t know what to do.

“What other options do you have, huh?” the guy said.

Usually, Zayn trusted his gut and he didn’t really get a misgiving vibe from the guy. Liam seemed to think the same as he slowly lowered his weapon. Zayn didn’t, but he trailed after when the men escorted them outside.

A black hummer was parked beside Liam’s car, engine running. One of the security guards held up the door for them.

-

The whole car ride was in silence. They were bracketed between the two big men. At one point, Liam dug a knuckle against his thigh which made Zayn relax his clenched fists.

The windows were tinted so he couldn’t see where they were going. Eventually the car stopped. A nondescript skyscraper, much like RGK’s headquarter, was where they entered. No one told them anything. They rode the elevator in silence.

A girl by the front desk slapped up a box on the counter without looking up. “Any weapons go in the box.”

They stripped of their guns. Plucked in reserve bullets and magazines. Liam looked from the mp5 to the box.

“I’ll take that.” One of the guard behind them said, stepping forward. Liam grudgingly handed it over. Then the girl waved them forward.

The men lead them through a corridor then stood still before a door, holding it open. They walked in.

“Welcome.” A lady said. Her black hair was styled in a pixie cut. “Please, sit down.” She made a gesture towards two chairs placed before her desk.

“I’m Margret.” She raised her chin, like she wore the name proudly. “Head of Element.”

The leader.

She was the only female leader, as far as Zayn knew. He’d heard rumors. Novak’s was allegedly ruled by a foolish, young man, who didn’t really apprehend the accountability of running an entire firm after his father passed away. And RGK’s was Tom, a middle-aged, cold, unsympathetic, proud man.

Not the best leaders. But good leadership wasn’t really a concerned. The concern was authority. Power.

Margret looked at her papers. She grabbed them and squinted at the print. “Mr. Payne. That’s a good, suitable, name for an agent if I’ve ever seen one.”

Liam huffed.

“So,” she folded her arms over her chest. “Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne.” She gave Liam a meaningful look before continuing. Hilarious. “We’ve just been informed of what’s going on and you two are in the middle of some heavy stuff. All alone against two firms. I’ve only seen it once and it didn’t end well.” She stopped, adopted a somber look for a second, before it was gone.

“so hear me out. The recent jail breakout. we think there’s more to it. No in fact, we know there’s more to it. We’ve had people speculating around this for a while, ever since the first raid. And we’ve been led to believe there’s a master mind behind this all. And we believe it’s computer hacker, Niall Horan. Who was working for Mr. Heine as well. We don’t know further details but if you bring him to us, you’re welcomed to join the firm.”

“Join Element?” Zayn concluded.

She nodded.

That would mean that they’d be safe. There could be another way out. Zayn glanced at Liam. Liam was biting down on his bottom lip. They exchanged a look.

“Deal.”

-

They met Harry and Louis in a library. They were already seated in a corner across each other; Harry with a laptop and Louis with a bulky library computer. Liam filled them in about the meeting and Louis listened with wide eyes, sipping from a Slurpee.

“Two of the most powerful agents, a couple, it’s like double trouble.” He said, putting the drink down. “And since it’s non from their firm it isn’t a traitorous thing. Smart move. It’s actually kind of brilliant. They know you’ll do anything for a second chance so you have more motivation to capture this guy. It’s a huge win for them. They’ll probably even snatch the first spot in this pretend hierarchy if they land you two _and_ that hacker geek. Brilliant.”

“Yeah but we need to catch him first.” Zayn slid down on a chair between them. Liam did, too.

“What was his name again?” Harry asked him. “Maybe we can get the girls name, too.”

“Niall Horan.”

Harry began clicking away on his keyboard.

“I’ll check it.” Louis told him.

But Harry didn’t stop, so Louis immediately sat up straighter and gave him a run for his money; fingers flying over the keyboard. He glanced up from behind his big screen at Harry from time to time. Zayn snorted. It was like watching some terrible geek race.

“Done.” Harry spoke after a beat.

“Whatever. This computer sucks anyway.”

“Niall Horan; Twenty, student.. He lives on campus, room 423.”

“We’ve got an address.” Liam said, nodding approvingly.

“I can check for the girl but it’ll take a while.”

It was quiet for a while. Just clicking and clunking on the keyboard. With a chin in a hand, Zayn played with the end of Liam’s sleeve; filliping the fabric. “Maybe we should go and visit Mr. Heine in jail, see if we can get some answers out of him, since it seems like he’s a recurring role in this.” Liam said after a while.

“Yeah.” That felt like a reasonable thing to do.

“Ha; I got in!” Louis exclaimed suddenly. “Wow. The guy’s got some pretty impressing list of – He’d created a Trojan at twelve, now that’s talent.”

They left.

-

“Ten minutes.” The prison guard told them before he left.

Mr. Heine well-known potbelly seemed to have shrunk, like a deflated balloon. His cheekbones were more pronounced and the bags under his eyes were shadows. He sat in the chair looking haggard. Liam felt some sympathy for the man even though he was rumored to be uncouth. And he did try to commit fraud.

“What do you two want?” Mr. Heine asked them, his forearms resting on the table. His ashy eyes were skeptical.

Zayn took the lead. “We need to ask you about the night you got arrested, the mayor’s banquet.”

He groaned. “I’ve already told the jury everything.”

Liam looked at the printed papers they’ve got from the front desk, but already knew what he was sentenced for since he was the one who turned him in. “That you all of a sudden went ballistic and craved the government’s money?”

He lifted one shoulder in a laconic shrug, his eyes darting between them. “What are you getting at?”

“Does the name Niall Horan say anything to you?” Liam tried.

The man tensed. His shoulders were a straight line. “No.” He said firmly, after a too long gap. He seemed to notice that as well, as he slouched then tried again with a more casual no.

Liam and Zayn exchanged a look.

“No?”

“No.”

“Because Niall, reportedly, led a breakout here two days ago and we thought he might go for you, considering that he worked for you but -”

Mr. Heine’s jaw clenched. “with me.”

Liam tried not to let his surprise show. Heine’s demeanor seemed to change after that, he looked almost vexed. Liam held onto that.

“If you help with us, we could help with you.” He tried.

“Who even are you?” The man demanded.

“He’s the one that put you in here and he can easily get you out.” Zayn said. Liam’s lips twitched.

Mr. Heine looked between them, leaned forward, before saying “Okay. It was three years ago.”, they both leaned forward as well, “I was at this casino, really hammered, playing roulette when a young couple joined. They were chatty, really nice people, I thought. We got to talking. Turned out that the guy, Niall, had this idea and they needed another party to help with cash –“

“What was the idea?” Liam asked.

“I’ll get to that. Anyway, they took me back to their hotel room and showed me a bunch of papers,  which just seemed like hooey and bunch of buzzwords but I was intrigued when they told me the possible outcome. Basically, Niall, had developed this USB that could lap up an entire computer’s memory. And since I had access to loads of money and powerful data they thought I was a good candidate. I’d get a good fifty percent.”

“What happened next?”

“Well then your friend here,” he nodded towards Liam with a grimace. “had me cuffed and that was it. I never heard from them again. I figured they’d break me out since that’s what that bird’s famous for but it’s been two years.”

“Do you know her name?”

“Yes.”, they both leaned forward again. He smiled. “I think I’ve given you enough. I want reassurance. How can I be sure you’re keeping your word?”

“You’ll just have to take your chances.” Zayn said.

The metal door to the interrogation room opened. “Cher.” Heine’s blurted before the man forced him to stand.

“Surname?”

“Lloyd.”

Zayn hit pause on his phone and they both stood up. “Thank you, Mr. Heine. We’ll have someone on this.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Then he was being ushered out of the room.

-

“A USB.” Louis frowned. “Seems kind of simple, doesn’t it?”

“Not any USB. Heine said it could storage a whole computer’s data.”

“Huh.” He didn’t look sold. “Anyway, I got the girl’s name –“

“Cher, yeah we know.” Liam said and sunk down onto the bed. The room was really small, especially considering that they had to share. Apparently they only had one room available. Louis hadn’t been too happy about that. But they’d pushed the beds apart, as far as the constricted area allowed.

“Yeah well..” Louis drifted off, sitting down on the other bed with crossed arms and a defiant tilt to his chin.

With his lips curled, Harry said “But we did find out who Cher helped escape the prison, though.”

That perked his interest and Liam sat up a little straighter as well. “Who?”

“Serjo Lentini. A mafia guy.”

“A mafia guy? There’s mafia in London?” Zayn huffed.

“Apparently. There’s a whole underground gang thing I wouldn’t want to get involved in.”

“Yeah, and we got an address.” Louis chipped in. He paused, looked sheepish, before admitting “Harry got the address.”

“Teamwork.” Harry allowed. He was smiling at Louis and Louis was staring back. It felt like a moment. Zayn cleared his throat. They both snapped out of whatever weird trance that was and looked at him.

“Why would Cher help a mafia guy escape prison?”

“No idea.” Harry said. “So I suggest we stalk them, find out what’s going on then we hit.”

“Good plan as any.” Louis said.

-

“I can’t feel my legs.”

They’ve been hiding, hunched, in the forest for at least two hours.

“Those are my legs,” Zayn said, laughing quietly. “but keep going.”

Liam looked down at his hands grappling Zayn’s thigh. Ups. He shoved his amused boyfriend. “How much longer do we wait?”

“Patience.” Zayn told him. “Have you never skulked before, agent?”

Liam looked at him. “I can’t decide if I like that or not,”, Zayn smirked, “and no. I prefer to just take action.”

“Well, you could learn a thing or two from me then. Observe then take action, works smoother.”

Liam snorted. He was about to make a remark when the garage door opened and a line of black hummers drove out. They both, instinctively, hid behind the stem of the tree while tilting their heads to see. Once cars were just dots they both stood up. They ran towards their hidden car.

With a big distance, they followed the black dots until they eventually arrived at a harbor. A dock with loads of boats. The concrete beside was filled with containers. A crane towered over them. The place where they’d met up with Louis wasn’t far from here. It was the same industrial area. Liam parked around the corner. The atmosphere felt dodgy.

They trailed after the group of people moving towards the containers. Zayn was taking the lead, and Liam had to stop himself from yanking him back. He could take care of himself, Liam had to remind himself. They were jumping from container, pressed towards cold metal, to container. Zayn stopped. Liam held his breath. They peeked around the edge.

They saw the couple, Liam recognized Cher, through the gap between the men. Niall was not what he expected. Both parties where carrying black briefcases.

They were talking. Their voices echoed off the walls.

It seemed like they’ve walked into some sort of business transaction which wasn’t the plan.

“What do we do?” Liam whispered, not looking away from the scene.

“I could get to the other end, and we’d have them trapped.”

The other end, meaning behind Cher and Niall? Liam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do I need to remind you that we’re ridiculously outnumbered?”

“Maybe so, but they won’t see us coming. This is an amiable business transaction. Their guns are tucked away, probably within easy access, but tucked away nevertheless. We could do it.”

“Yeah, okay.”

He didn’t know how he felt about splitting up but Zayn left his side before he could think to protest. He felt his heart hammer away in his chest as he waited to catch some kind of sign that Zayn made it to the other end.

They were still talking. Then he caught a glimpse of Zayn. The tip of his boot poked out for a second. He almost missed it. He felt himself being able to breathe again.

“Is that everything?” Niall asked. Liam frowned a little at the unexpected Irish accent. Not what he expected. At all.

One burly man who stood at the head of the triangle-like assembly nodded. He motioned for the man with the briefcase who came running to his side. He opened the case with a click and the lid folded open. Since he only saw their backs he couldn’t see the content but Liam was pretty sure it was full of green bills.

Cher nodded. She walked forward and the man with the briefcase met her in the middle.

The exchange was smooth. Easy.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” The man said, once he’d scanned the briefcase. Liam saw the USB. It felt almost silly that such a small thing could cause such havoc, be so desired.

Niall and Cher made to turn, walk towards where Liam knew Zayn was hiding, and Liam tensed. This was it. When Zayn jumped out, he did, too. He had his gun aimed at the men, still turned around, watching Zayn.

Before he could do anything, or the men could turn around and notice him, he heard something from behind, like footsteps. Then a throbbing pain hit the back of his skull and he fell forward onto the concrete. The last thing that went through his mind was _Zayn_ , before all went black.

-

Zayn woke with a hiss of breath, like a drowning man resurfacing. He blinked around at the new surroundings. A flat. A penthouse. The floor-to-ceiling windows gave a view of the city. It was night. He looked down. He was seated on a scrawny kitchen chair in the middle of a living room. He looked over his shoulder. Cuffed. And Liam! There was Liam, seated with his back against Zayn’s. His head was tilted down, like he was still out cold.

The flat was empty. He didn’t see anyone.

Last thing he remembered was pointing a gun at Niall and seeing someone behind Liam hitting him in the back of the head. He’d lost focus then, and before he knew it there were multiple guns pointing at him and someone knocked him out, too.

His hand was almost touching Liam’s, so he wriggled a little until their fingers brushed.

“Liam,” He hissed. He did it again.

Liam grumbled.

“Liam. Wake up!”

He saw Liam sitting up a little straighter out of his peripheral vision. “Where are we?” he asked, slurred.

“No idea. But we need to get the fuck out of here.”

“My head hurts.”

“Yeah, someone knocked you out.” The memory wasn’t pleasant. Seeing Liam fall to the ground had made him see red. How could they’ve not considered that maybe they had more guards with them? Such a blunder.

“How do we get out of here? We’re kind of cuffed.”

“Yeah.” Zayn wriggled his wrists the best he could. The rope was tied taut. A sound of a lock turning made him stop. In came Cher followed by Niall.

“Look who’s up.” Cher intoned. “The agents in love.”

Niall plummeted down on the sofa, sprawling out, while Cher came to sit on the armrest.

“See; when we found out that you play for different firms,” He threw up his legs in Cher’s lap, she threw them off. “we thought we’d use that and make the higher-ups chase you instead of us. Sort of like distraction. And I was hoping you’d eventually just take each other out. Who’d knew they plot against their makers to stay together.”

“I think it’s romantic.” Cher said, nodding. “Like some Romeo and Juliet shit.”

So they did it. They’d done this to him and Liam. Zayn felt the anger bubble underneath his skin. “Is this the part where you tell us your plan all along? Because that’s what all evil genius’ wants right? Get recognition from their brilliant plans.”

“I prefer master mind but eh.”

Cher smirked down at him.

“What’s with the bank robberies?” Liam demanded.

“We needed money to develop the USB. So we created this showy distraction, where Cher took the part of the ‘black widow’”

“And I did it fairly well if I may say so myself.”

“Yeah you did. She lived up to the part. It gave the dumb cops a glorified villain to chase, make them go nuts, while we got the money to develop the USB. I worked on it for years and it’s finally done. We had a buyer, but he needed his friend out first, so we made deal. Cher got him out and we were good.”

“Cher is your muscle.” Zayn stated. “She does your dirty work while you hide behind your computer.”

Niall didn’t look too bothered by that as he shrugged. “She’s a good fighter.”

“What are you planning on doing with us?” Liam asked. Cher got up, motioned over her shoulder, and Niall nodded before he looked over at Liam. Cher disappeared inside a room.

“Nothing.” Niall shrugged again. “we’re keeping you out of the way. Since you interrupted our little transaction we now got both briefcases. Thanks for that, by the way. They thought you were with me. Once you two jumped out they started shooting. We’re leaving the country for a while.”

Cher walked out, with something in her hand and Niall got up. He made a salute before the door slammed shut behind them. The air they left was electric.

“We have to get out and stop them before they disappear.” Liam said after a beat.

“Okay, let’s think.” Zayn bit his lip. “What could we use?”

“What about if we try biting it?”

“It’s a really thick rope and besides we’re tied by the legs, how’d we get around?”

“I’m not tied by the legs?”

Zayn turned his head. “Really?”

“No.” He wriggled then came walking around, arms held behind his back.

“Okay, weird.” Zayn puckered his brow.

“Try biting it.” Liam suggested, turning around and bending over.

Zayn eyes scanned Liam then the thick rope.

“Um, that won’t work and you’re kind of turning me on.”

Liam laughed sheepishly, twirling around. “What then?”

Zayn eyed the flat and ended up looking at the kitchen, at the knife holder. “Get a knife.”

Liam followed his line of vision before complying. He looked over his back before tipping it over with his hands. The knives spread over the floor. Slowly, lowering himself to a hunch, Liam maneuvered himself over the shoulder, fingers twitching for a blade.

“Got it!”

He came back, holding the knife out like he was holding a dirty sock.

“Good, now put it in my mouth.”

Liam laughed.

“Liam!”

“Okay.”

Bending over like before, he levered his hands with Zayn’s mouth.

“Keep really still.” Zayn slurred around the handle. Shaking his head to the sides, he tried to frail the thick rope.

“This will take forever.”

Zayn gave it a few goes before giving up. Liam was right. And they didn’t have forever. Liam got the hint and disarmed him; tossing the knife to the floor.

“What now?” Liam asked. He sat down, kneeling in front of Zayn. Zayn bent forward, giving him a brief kiss.

“Look around and see if you find anything useful.”

Liam nodded determinedly. Zayn watched over his shoulder until Liam slinked into another room. Waiting, he watched the city view. The town below was alive, no idea what was going on up this high.

Liam came back out with a cord tailing after him.

“What did you find?”

“A curling iron.”

“A curling iron?” Zayn frowned for a second. “Oh that’s brilliant, babe.”

Liam smiled widely, he dumped the tool by Zayn’s feet then got the cord the same way he got the knife. Plugging it in was a hassle though, he made it after three tries.

“Quick before it heats up.” Zayn prompted eagerly. Then he soon had the plastic end of a curling iron in his mouth, poising it over the little space between Liam’s wrists, careful not to burn him.

Eventually the plastic sizzled. “It’s working!” Zayn garbled.

He held it in place until the rope was just a thread and Liam ripped it apart with a tug. He laughed incredulously, stretching his arms.

Zayn sat still, patiently, while Liam cut through the rope with the knife. A few minutes later, they were jogging down the stairs, too inpatient for the elevator, while Zayn phoned Louis.

When he answered, he sounded out of breath “Hey.”

“Louis? We got fucking captured and Liam got knocked out, it’s a long story but Niall and Cher got away so we need you to somehow track them down. Can you do that?” He had to suck in a sharp breath at the end of the stairs. Liam waited by the front door for him.

“Um, yeah. Okay.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing. We will – I will check. that. out. and call you later.”

“Okay.” He stared down at his phone for a second after the line went dead.

“What?” Liam asked, waving down a cab.

“Louis was being weird.” Zayn said, watching the cab pull up to the curb. “Where are we going? We don’t have a clue where they’re heading.”

“No, we do. The airport.”

“That’s a wild guess.”

“Yeah, but better than nothing.”

Zayn nodded solemnly then got into the cab.

“The airport.” Liam told the driver, closing the door after himself.

-

The airport was crowded. It would be futile searching for them so they ambled around aimlessly, half looking, until Louis called.

“And?”

“We got into the data and there was no Niall and Cher.”

“Oh.”

“But of course there wouldn’t be. They went under fake names which made it a little harder. We checked every possible last minute flight and skimmed through the last, _last_ minute bookings. They’re heading to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii?” Zayn scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks Louis.”

“Sure.”

He turned to Liam, sitting on the bench. “They’re going to Hawaii.”

They moved to the huge information board and saw that the flight to Hawaii had boarding in fifteen minutes.

“We’ll have to buy a ticket to get in.”

They got in line. Zayn almost choked on thin air at the price. He handed over his card with reluctance. The machine beeped.

“I’m sorry sir. The card was declined.” The lady said.

Right. No firm. He handed over his personal card with a pinched frown. The lady accepted it with a polite thank you.

“Element will cover for it later.” Liam whispered.

The spot wasn’t theirs yet, but Zayn decided to screw it. There were more important things then money to worry about.

“There’s a layover in Vancouver.” She informed them. “Have a nice flight.”

They got their tickets and the lady gestured for the counters on the opposite side of the room, check-in. They walked over. Unlike the other counters, there’s had no line. A smiley man greeted them and asked to see their passports.

“Oh shit.” Zayn turned to look at Liam. Right. Passports were a thing. They excused themselves and phoned Louis again, asking him to get down immediately.

Ten minutes later Louis came through the doors, with a Harry in tow. “Here.” Louis shoved the passports in Liam’s hands. His hair was tousled. His shirt was inside out. Harry was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, watching the ground.

“Thanks.” Zayn said, watching between them.

“Zayn, can I talk to you?”

“We really have to go.” Liam said, looking through the passports. But Zayn followed Louis to the side anyway.

“What is it?”

“I hooked up with Harry.” He confided, bringing a hand to his forehead like he was reveling some scandalous secret. Zayn gave him a blank face. “That cheeky bastard suggested we push the beds together. What should I have done?”

“Yeah, Louis this is not really a problem. Be with Harry if you want. Marry him for all I care. I really have to stop two conniving criminal’s before they hop on a flight and run away for good so if you’ll excuse me –“

Louis grabbed his arm. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. Good luck.”

Zayn gave him a nod and together with Liam, they went towards check-in.

-

The queue to the security held them up, so they had to run for boarding. Comically enough, they caught just a glimpse of the couple before they disappeared inside.

“Great.” Liam sighed while Zayn bended over with his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath. He really should work out.

Once he’d caught air, he stood straight and said “We could always follow them inside. We got tickets after all.”

“To Hawaii?”

“We grab them in the air, then get Louis to make Element pull some strings, and cops can take them in Vancouver.”

Liam bit his lip, nodding. They wandered towards the line and Zayn called Louis. Five people passed the stewardess inspecting tickets, before he answered.

“Louis. I need your help again.”

“Um. With what?” He sounded distant.

Frowning, Zayn filled him in. When the speaker informed about a boarding and it echoed through the line, Zayn’s frown deepened. “Why are you still at the airport? Where are you?”

“We decided to, um, make a spontaneous trip to New York, Harry and I.”

“What? We’re in the middle of a mission, Louis. What are you doing?!”

“I figured you’d caught them by now, and that you wouldn’t need us.”

“We’re in a middle of a mission and you two go off playing like two idiots in love.”

“Yeah fuck you.” Louis spit, then said “And I’ll call them.”

“Thanks.”

He shook his head once Louis’d hung up. “They’re going to New York.”

“Who?”

“Harry and Louis.”

“What? Why?”

“Because they’re idiots.”

Liam snorted and handed the stewardess his ticket.

-

“I think I saw them at the front,” Liam said. “First-class.”

Their seats were far back, by the toilets. Worst possible place, but that’s what you get buying tickets fifteen minutes before. But at least they were onboard. It’d been a narrow squeak.

“I just realized we don’t have any weapons.” Zayn said after a second, looking away from the window.

“Yeah. But neither do they, hopefully.”

Zayn hummed and watched out the window again. Liam tilted a little, watching down the aisle. There was a damn curtain shielding the front of the plane.

“What’s the matter?” Liam frowned down at Zayn’s thighs, where his fingers were tapping frantically. Come to think of it, he seemed rather fidgety. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I just never actually been on a plane before.”

“Oh.” Liam laid his hand over Zayn’s, fingers folding between his. Zayn looked at him and smiled vaguely.

“Love you.” Zayn told him.

Liam kissed him. Eventually, he moved back but didn’t move his hand. Their hands lied intertwined on Zayn’s thigh. When the engine thundered and the airport outside started moving, Zayn squeezed his hand hard.

-

A kid stared up at him. The woman behind him, sitting next to the window, was peering at a magazine with cords dangling from her ears. He was playing with a Spiderman figurine which stayed mid-air when he spotted Liam lurking by the curtain. Liam had tried to be discreet. The kid gave him a grimace. Liam frowned. With puckered brows, he turned around to watch between the small gap between the curtains again where he could see the top of Niall’s hair.

Something hit him in the shoulder. It kind of really hurt so he snapped around. The Spiderman figurine lied on the floor, in the aisle and the kid glowered at him.

Liam raised his hands and mouthed “what?” at him.

The kid stuck out his tongue in response. Liam had to stop himself doing the same. Instead, he kicked the figurine. The boy turned around and looked after it then up at Liam. Before this menace could do any further damage to his try of keeping a low profile, Liam slipped behind the curtain and closed it shut defiantly. He was busy shaking his head in disbelief when he realized he was on the other end of the curtain and twirled around with wide eyes.

Right. So he hunched a little, leaning against a chair, hoping that he somehow magically camouflaged. He doubted it. He’d never been good with the actual spying part. He was more of a shoot then ask questions kind of guy. Seemed to have worked for him this far.

Then Niall stood up and Liam turned around, burying his face in the curtain. He gave it a few seconds before he turned. He saw Niall rounding the corner for the bathroom. Perfect. With his head down, Liam hurried after him. He could only hope Cher didn’t recognize him from behind when he past their row.

Niall was waiting in line. The two bathrooms were occupied. Liam came up standing behind him. He prodded him with a finger in the back. Niall spun around with a raised eyebrow which shot up when he saw Liam.

Liam couldn’t help but smirk because that was the expression of someone who realized they’d just got caught. “Hey,” Liam said casually. “Small world.”

His jaw was clenched, his fists, too. He didn’t answer. One of the doors opened. Liam looked at the empty bathroom after a moment of them just staring at each other. “Are you going in, or?”

Niall’s chest was rising visibly. “If you’re going to arrest us, take me and let Cher go.”

Liam was a little taken aback by that, but didn’t let it show. “I’m sorry but I can’t do that.”

Niall gnawed at his bottom lip.

“Go on,” Liam motioned for the empty bathroom. Another person had joined them, queuing. “I’ll wait here for you.”

It took a while, Liam let the man behind him pass when the next bathroom got available, before Niall finally got out. They walked back together. First class was so still. Everything was hushed. Quiet. Cher did a double take at them.

“You.”

“Yes.” Liam put an arm on the seat. “I’ll take your seat and you’ll take mine back with Zayn, okay?”

Cher stared at him for a minute before her eyes dropped down to watch Niall beside her, who was staring at the back of the chair in front of him. Liam tried to smother the guilt. They were criminals, he had to remind himself. Criminals.

“Is this it, Horan?” She demanded. Niall didn’t do or say anything.

“Let’s go.” Liam said, reaching for her. She pushed his arms away forcefully and got up on her own, chin held high. He followed her back.

Zayn was staring out the window and immediately sat up straighter as they got closer. Liam nodded at the curtain and Zayn nodded back. Cher got in Liam’s aisle seat like an angry child, arms crossed and legs sprawled, glowering at the ground.

Liam scooted by Niall, sinking down by the window. It was two hours before they’d land in Vancouver. Liam was trying out the touch screens mounted in the back of the chairs when Niall spoke again.

“How about we split the money?” He suggested. “Fifty, fifty.”

“No.”

“Sixty, forty.”

“No.”

“Seventy?”

Liam shook his head.

“Eighty?”

“The answer’s no.”

“Ninety?! Do you know how much money we’re talking about here?”

“It could be all the money in the world, it’s still no. You responsible for several deaths, I have to turn you in.”

Niall was quiet for a while. “I didn’t want to kill them you know.”

“Okay.”

“No seriously. I’m not a bad guy. I’m actually kind of decent. Some people might even say I’m a laugh.”

“Good for you.”

Niall huffed, looking away.

-

Zayn was watching Cher from the corner of his eye while scrolling down, changing song on his phone. She kept staring down at the floor. Then he caught the glint when the morning sun flickered through the window. The USB dangled around her neck in a silver chain. Zayn bit down on his lip. He assumed they’d have it in their luggage or somewhere, but now when it was right in front of his eyes, his fingers itched.

He decided to just go for it and yanked. Slim fingers caught his wrist in a grip of steel. Her nails dug into his skin. The smirk she was giving him was lethal, her eyebrow quirked.

“You can hand it over now, or we’ll take it with force once we’ve landed. Your choice.”

Her expression didn’t waver. “I could destroy you.” She said matter-of-factly.

It almost gave Zayn shills.

“Under the right circumstances, I don’t doubt that you could. But right now, give me the USB.”

Her grip around his wrist tightened, hard enough to leave a nasty mark, but then she let loose and clutched a fist around the USB. Zayn was prepared for her to refuse but she tugged and the ends fell from around her neck. She handed it over, looking away.

Zayn took it.

-

When they walked out, a dozen cops were already waiting for them, with cuffs in hand. The couple reluctantly cooperated. Before they were being steered away, Niall turned around and gave Liam a look.

It was almost pleading. Zayn clasped an arm around Liam’s shoulders, and squeezed. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe it’s over.” He said, tugging his eyes away from Niall. “It doesn’t feel over.”

“Yeah, well believe it. It’s over and we’ll live happy ever after, babe.”

Liam snorted, but smiled.

-

They were sitting outside the gate for the flight back to London. Zayn juggled the USB between his hands. Niall and Cher were sitting a few seats away, surrounded by cops, but he could feel Niall watching.

“Should we destroy it?”

Liam looked at him then the USB. “Probably.”

Zayn dropped it to the floor. He couldn’t wait to destroy it. Get it over with. It felt like a ticking bomb, holding onto it. Before he smashed it with the heel of his boot, he looked up at Niall and saw him stare, wide eyed, literally on the edge of his seat.

Crack.

Niall bolted upright, ready to attack, but a cop forced him back. That was for trying to get them killed, for trying to turn him and Liam against each other, Zayn thought and twisted his heel. He saw Niall mutter something to himself. Cher beside him was looking straight ahead.

It didn’t feel as good as he’d thought. Not as freeing. But at least it was gone. Over.

An officer came over and gave them everything he’d confiscated from the couple. They were looking down at tickets, false passports, a small key, a wallet.

“You want to go to Hawaii?” Liam asked, holding up the tickets.

Zayn frowned. Then thought about it. Because they could, couldn’t they? Niall and Cher’s hotel reservations weren’t going to be used. Zayn smiled. “Yeah, let’s do it!”

Then it was Liam’s turn to frown. “I was kidding.”

“I’m not. Let’s go.”

“Okay.” Liam nodded to himself, then smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

-

Zayn was pushing his leg through the resistance of the water, watching his leg under the surface. His arms were prodded behind his back, and the sun was scorching, high up in the sky. Zayn had to squint to see, when the splashing got closer.

Zayn spread his legs a part so Liam could fit between. He did and encircled his arms around Zayn’s middle. His wet hair was slicked back, his skin was a nice golden color and his chest was glistening from water drops. Zayn felt very lucky.

“Why don’t you get in?” Liam asked him, pushing himself up to kiss Zayn on the lips.

“I will. I just don’t have the power to go up and change into swimming trunks.”

“You don’t need ‘em.” Liam said. “This is our private pool, remember? and I certainly wouldn’t care.”

Zayn’s lip twitched.

Liam kissed him again.

Zayn tugged off his shirt, tossed it to the side and dipped down to kiss him again when the phone rang. They parted slowly, then turning in chorus towards the two sun chairs.

“Just ignore it?” Liam suggested.

“I have for the past four days. I should answer.” So he got up and plummeted down on the chair, stretched out. He brought a hand under his head, watching Liam swim while looking at him with a smile. He pressed down answer.

“Hello?”

“Hi, It’s Margret.”

“Oh, hi.”

”I’ve heard you’re on vacation.”

“Yeah.”

“Not a good first impression, boys but I’ll let it slip.”

They were officially in. Zayn bit down on a smile.

“But get it together. When you two get back, I’m expecting excellence.”

“Of course.”

“Good. Well, welcome to Element. We’re happy to have you.”

“Thanks.” Was all Zayn could manage. Then the phone call ended. “We’re officially in.”

Liam stopped floating on his back to look at him. Zayn shook off his shorts, his boxers then ran towards the edge. He plunged down beside Liam, feeling his body cut through the water. Liam was laughing brightly when he made it up.

The bright smile made Zayn’s stomach flip. He inched closer until he was crowding Liam against the pool side.

“Does this mean I’m your partner?” Liam asked, his gaze jumping from Zayn’s eyes to his mouth. “Like, we fight together? Side by side?”

Zayn smiled. “Yeah.”

He could see it. It made him giddy. Liam smiled, too.

There was a knock on the door. The balcony door was open so they heard it.

“Did you order room service?”

“No.”

Zayn rested his forehead against Liam for a second before pulling back with a sigh. Way to ruin a good moment. “We’re in the back.” He called out.

A guy in the hotel uniform came around the house. “I’m sorry to disturb but your suitcase was delivered from the airport.”

“Oh.” Zayn answered. “Thank you.”

He left with a nod. A black unfamiliar suitcase stood there, left behind. Liam and Zayn exchanged a look before getting up. Zayn draped a towel loosely around his hips before they went into the bedroom and tossed the suitcase onto the bed.

“The key.” Liam said.

They’d put their things in a plastic bag, so Zayn went over and fetched the small key. He fiddled with the lock before they opened it.

Zayn stared. “Wow.”

“I’ve never seen so much money in my life.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re fucking rich!”


End file.
